


Let It Go to Start Again

by liadela



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadela/pseuds/liadela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo held the door open for her; it was probably the last thing he would ever get to do for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go to Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the 10 Sentence Challenge, Week 9 at the Unconventional General Hospital board, If Only in My Fantasies.

Milo held the door open for her; it was probably the last thing he would ever get to do for her.

She walked forward slowly, pausing in the doorway to face him, her eyes falling to his chest and the tie she gave him for her first and only Christmas here.

"Milo," she began softly, hesitating as she spotted Max over his shoulder.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us," she said quietly, looking down at her son in her arms.

He nodded, thinking back to the nights he kept her company over dinners for one and the days he spent teaching Alec the finer points of baseball.

As he closed the door behind her, he remembered Max's warning the night the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon.

"Don't get stupid over the new Mrs. C, okay?"

"Come on, have some faith in me."

Milo glanced back at his brother now, dreading the I-told-you-so that was sure to come.

Instead, he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.


End file.
